


Adore You

by trashycatarcade



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Billy Hargrove, Fem!Harringrove, Fem!Steve Harrington, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashycatarcade/pseuds/trashycatarcade
Summary: Billie stared at the gold heart locket resting delicately over Steph’s collar bones. It was new, shiny from Steph playing with it throughout the school day. Billie had watched her twirl the gold chain around her pointer finger over and over during the one class they shared together. Steph had met her eyes from across the room and smiled.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Adore You

Billie stared at the gold heart locket resting delicately over Steph’s collar bones. It was new, shiny from Steph playing with it throughout the school day. Billie had watched her twirl the gold chain around her pointer finger over and over during the one class they shared together. Steph had met her eyes from across the room and smiled. 

Seeing Steph with a new piece of jewelry wasn’t that odd, it actually was pretty common. Steph had told Billie that her parents would buy her a lot of gifts to make up for never being home, which meant that she had multiple filled jewelry boxes and a vanity covered in expensive perfumes and makeup from other countries. The presents never made Steph feel any less alone in her empty house, yet she still wore the jewelry and used the makeup. The gifts at least told Steph that her absent parents hadn’t completely forgotten about her existence. 

The difference between the jewelry that came from Steph’s parents and the gold locket that she wore was that Steph looked like she actually liked the necklace. What was even more unusual was that Steph wore the locket a second day. She never wore the jewelry from her parents more than once. Billie was pretty sure that she hoped she would feel closer to her parents by wearing their gifts and was quickly disappointed when she didn’t. Sometimes Billie would see her slip pearl earrings or diamond tennis bracelet carelessly into the front pocket of her backpack halfway throughout the school day, already sick from the dissatisfaction. 

Now Billie was curious. It was Friday and they always met up at Steph’s house around 9, giving each girl enough time to drive the kids to their respective houses. When Billie showed up, the gold locket remained around Steph’s neck, tormenting Billie. She knew that if she outright asked, Steph would tease her and feign innocence. 

So Billie went along with their regular routine, pointedly ignoring the little gold heart over Steph’s chest. When Steph eventually led Billie up to her room, she instructed Billie to wait on her bed while she changed into her pajamas. Billie leaned back on the pink comforter, listening to Steph hum to herself, the noise carrying from the other room. Billie liked Steph's room, even though it was excessively "girly", it made her feel safer than anywhere else in Hawkins.

Steph came out of the connected bathroom in one of her matching pajama sets, mint colored frilly shorts and a cute little camisole. Moles dotted across her exposed skin in no discernible pattern. The locket was still in its place and Steph almost never wore jewelry to bed. 

At this point it was driving Billie mad. 

Steph crawled up onto the king sized bed, sitting on her knees in front of Billie. She helped Billie out of her too tight jeans, unbuckling the clunky belt and pulling the zipper down gently. The thing that Billie liked most about Steph was that she was confident, she held eye contact at moments when other girls would shy away. Steph stared into Billie’s eyes as she slid the denim down her tanned legs. She tossed Billie’s pants somewhere on the carpeted floor and returned her attention to Billie again. 

“Robin and I went to the mall the other day.” Steph said, undoing the latch to Billie’s bra beneath her motley crue t-shirt. Billie made a little “mhm”, encouraging her to go on. She finished pulling her bra out from her t-shirt, throwing it on the floor to join her jeans. Steph got comfortable straddling Billie on the bed. 

“Got a little something I wanted to show you.” Steph smiled, using her well-manicured nails to pry open the heart. Honestly, Billie wasn’t sure what she was expecting, definitely not the cut out photo of herself to be smiling back at her. Steph giggled a little when Billie leaned forward to inspect the picture closer. “Do you like it?”

“Where did you even get this picture?” Billie asked, dropping the heart for it to fall back against Steph’s chest. It was a picture of her laughing, taken by one of her friends from California. 

“I stole it from your room last Thursday when you went to the bathroom. I found a cute one, right?” Steph admired the open locket for a moment. Then her face fell and Billy watched some of that confidence slip away. “That’s not, like, crossing a boundary is it? I don’t dig through your stuff usually, I just wanted to surprise you! And-”

“Baby,” Billie interrupted her from her nervous rambling, “It’s a good picture and a great surprise. That locket is adorable.” 

Steph brightened up again at the reassurance and snapped the heart closed. 

Billie really meant it too. It made her a little nervous that Steph had combed through her room looking for the picture, reminded her of the instances where Neil would trash her bedroom searching for weed or other incriminating items. But Billie knew Steph meant well and she trusted her more than anyone else. 

The thought that Steph had been wearing her picture around for days made Billie feel lightheaded. None of the former flings she'd had back home had felt like the relationship she had with Steph, they had only been flings. This felt serious. Steph really loved her, wanted to keep a piece of her close to her heart. 

Steph pushed Billie to lay back against the plush pillows and brushed her hair out of her face. Steph kisses her gently, hands cradling Billie's face. She moves down her neck, trailing small kisses along the way. "Love you" she murmurs into the crook of her neck. "Love you too" Billie whispers back, feeling vulnerable even with how utterly cheesy the moment was. 

“Hey, you know what other picture I found in your photo album?” Steph rested her chin on Billie's chest, looking up at her face. Billie shook her head, not sure where Steph was going with this. She started laughing a little, “It was the cutest photo Billie, I’m not kidding. You were in this poofy pink princess dress and you had the biggest pout. I almost took it because it was so adorable.”

“Oh my god, shut up!” Billie whined. She knew the exact picture Steph was talking about, taken during her 7th birthday when her aunt had insisted she wear the dress she had given her. Billie was not having it. 

“Almost as cute as you are now,” Steph said, Billie rolled her eyes and Steph leaned up to kiss her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! i haven't finished a fic in over a year so go easy on me :')
> 
> just a little note, please don't go through your s/o or friend's stuff without permission, that is super invasive! Steph probably shouldn't have done that!
> 
> you can find me as trashycatarcade or opaldraws on tumblr


End file.
